Efficient strategies for data manipulation are increasingly necessary as client devices lack the processing and storage capabilities of larger server computing devices. However, manipulating data on a remote server (or set of servers) creates additional complexities that place a substantial burden on ordinary users. In addition, it is difficult to manipulate data obtained from two or more disparate, non-uniform data sources in an efficient way (e.g. combining data from a local CSV file, a remote SQL transactional database, and a flat file).